


hook & eye

by introductory



Series: scenes from a reconciliation [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost purely due to logistics that Mark ends up as big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hook & eye

**Author's Note:**

> Timed five-minute writing exercise.

It's almost purely due to logistics that Mark ends up as big spoon. At the start he would fall asleep on the couch, laptop burning red marks onto his thighs, and wake to the sound of Eduardo making breakfast; now Mark makes sure he's in bed no more than two hours after Eduardo, who goes upstairs every night at eleven like clockwork.

Whenever Mark makes it to the bedroom, it's always simplest to crawl in next to Eduardo and press his face to the back of his neck. Sometimes Eduardo will stir, shift around to face Mark with a drowsy smile, and let Mark fuck him fully awake; most of the time, though, Eduardo sleeps on, and Mark lies awake, pressed up against the long line of him until he can't stand the contact any longer, until he can't help but drift off, lulled by the rhythm of Eduardo's quiet breaths.


End file.
